High School Drag
by Coleanii
Summary: NaruxSaku All of the Naruto characters in High School, but this year seems to be diffrent then the other years. Other Couples Included.
1. Drowned in thoughts

A NaruxSaku fan fiction, other couples will be included in this story as well. I do **NOT** own Naruto.

I did NOT quit my other story, I only paused it since I'm still thinking about some things to add. (No worries it will be updated soon enough!)

**Story information.**

The fan fiction location is Konoha, every main character is in Konoha High School, there is a made up character in it (Me xD) just to tell the story, so it would really look it all happened. The character name is Yakura, no worries though it's not my real name. So don't go stalking me that I met Naruto :P

**1010 Story begins.. 0101**

**Yakura's view.**

"Hello, let me tell you something about the school and the facts. The two popular guys in school are Naruto and Sasuke, they hang out with other guys but they are less popular to the girls. Me? I'm just a normal student, no special group like nerd and popular. Well anyway, about the girls whe only have normal and popular girls but they are all equal unlike the guys, it's not like Naruto and Sasuke. But anyway, here is a short list of the girls who are popular: "Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and last but not least Temari.""

"Well, enough of my boring explaining. Class is starting and just watch the story begin from my view."

Trrrriiiinnnnggg, the school bell ringed as class started.

I looked around to see who is in my class, I sighed as unfortunately for me I was the only 1 who wasn't popular in the class this time. As the boy's sat in the left side near the window the girls sat on the right near the door and me, in the middle. [**Anime Sweatdrop] **

The door opened as Kakashi-Sensei entered the class he started the introduction.

"Yo, as you already know my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be giving you guys History class this year, but since this is the 1st day at school and I just finished reading my book for the 100th time, I guess I can give you guys some free time to do something you want." Kakashi said with his lazy eyes while he grabbed his book to read it again.

**Naruto's view.**

"Alright!" I said as I just hang out on my chair enjoying the hour while I really should be complaining about how I dislike that the school started again.

"Dobe.. We are Senior students, so act like 1." The boy in the black hair next to me said.

"_The boy in the Raven black hair and the cool/cold attitude is Sasuke. We are friends since we were kids, he is cold to everyone but for the girls his cool attitude only count's. We are actually different and sometimes people wonders why we are friends but that is because.. We both lost our parents.."_

"Teme, relax. It's not like it is the end of the world, sheesh." Naruto replied.

"_We both have names for each other, so it seems whe dislike each other but that is just our way to be friendly to each other. Teme means 'Bastard' and Dobe means 'Death last'."_

I just kept enjoying the hour as I heard giggling, I turned my eyes towards the girls who where discussing about us.

"What a pain.." That's all Shikamaru could say as he turned his face looking outside the window, ignoring the fact that the girls where also talking about him.

"_Shikamaru, a lazy but brilliant person. Everything is a pain for him, school makes him tired cause it's to easy for him. He is 1 of my friends, he is a cool guy to hang out with and it's fun to hear him complain about how tiresome life is."_

"Are they at it again? Sheesh, sometimes I just wonder if girls were put on this world to be such a stressful race." Kiba said a bit ignorant

"_Kiba, a bit like Shikamaru but he complains about everything in a serious and cool way. He is a fighting type and doesn't accept people to step over him or his friends. A true friend and 1 of us."_

"Well, just live with it. It's going to get worse when you finally get married." Neji pointed out as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"_Neji, the cousin of Hinata. He takes life serious and does a damn good job to irritate Kiba sometimes, but they kind of have a friendship like me and Sasuke. They don't show it but they see each other as mates. And of course he is 1 of our group."_

"Well, at least they are good inspiration to my art." Sai pointed out emotionless.

"_Last, and of course least 'Sai'. We don't know how but somehow he has a lack of emotion, the girls like him because he acts cool like Sasuke. I don't know why he is 1 of us, he doesn't really have a bond with us but I guess whe all got used to him though."_

"Sheesh, just relax. Let's enjoy this hour while whe can cause this day is no fun at all with boring classes and homework." I said as I put my hands on the back of my head and leaned.

I looked to my right seeing the Pink long haired girl, laughing about god may know what now.

"_Sakura is her name. Sasuke, Sakura and me know each other since kids. Sakura always has shown attraction to Sasuke not that I mind though, cause I don't see myself loving someone. But anyways, she is fun and gorgeous in her own way, but get her mad and she will be the last opponent you want to face."_

**Sakura's View.**

"Haha, I know!" Sakura replied laughing. The blond long haired laughed.

"_The blond haired girl is my best friend: Ino. We used to fight over Sasuke, but whe both like someone else now.. Inner Sakura blushed. Anyway, she is a lot like me, I look up to her as she won't accept people to just call her names and get away with it unless your a friend. But she is kind to, and most of the guys like her. That makes her popular."_

"I-I.. I don't really think the guys like that we... Are talking about T-Them..." Hinata said why she was shy

"_Hinata, she is very shy and doesn't say much. But she is kind and I've never seen her angry on anyone before. She is a good friend and thinks a lot about others, the guys say she's cute and that what made her popular and of course being my friend. (Haha)"_

"Ah, Hinata. You really should talk along with us, it is fun and don't worry about them. They have their own talks in other places." TenTen pointed out while she stick out her tong and winked.

"_TenTen, whe are good friends, like Hinata she is kind and acts cute. But irritate her when you don't know her or when she is in a bad mood you gotta look out. But unlike Hinata she isn't shy, but it's here cuteness and coolness combined that made her popular and my friend."_

"Hey, keep it down. We don't want they guys to think whe are only talking about them." Temari said softly as she smiled.

"_Temari, I don't know her very well like I do the rest, but she is still a good friend. She can hold her own and acts tough while she has a soft spot to. But there something I know about her, it's always fun with her since she always finds a way to have fun. The guys like her, cause she acts special like some other girls that makes her shine and not glow like a normal girl. That's why she is popular to."_

I turned towards the Yellow/Gold haired boy, seeing him relaxing as he talked with the guys.

"_Naruto. He dislikes studying and people who act tough, but he is handsome and acts cool as he can put up a fight with his Yo-yo's, some say its childish but its cool in its own way as he beat up a whole gang just acting tough in his face. He used to be a pest, ignoring, loud mouthed knucklehead. But he changed in those couple of years as he is now 1 of the 2 most popular boys on this school. _

**Yakura's View.**

"Well, the bell could ring anytime now.. By the way, did you had the chance to know a little about the Characters? Cause its better to know something about them then don't." Yakura smiled

"Oi, normal kid. What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked

"Oh, just normal stuff.." I said while I looked down.

"Well, don't get into trouble. I hate to send Kiba at you." Naruto laughed

"I will..." I said softly.

Trrrriiiinnnnggg, The bell ringed.

"Ok, you can go now." Kakashi said as he sat near his office reading his perverted book.

Everybody left the class going to the next 1.. "It's better if you follow someone else his view, since I'm not in the same class as they are this time."

**Naruto's View.**

I entered the classroom and sat down behind near the window next to Sasuke, looking around just to see: Sakura and Ino as the only other 2 I knew in the same class.

I sighed and said "Boring..."

Trrrriiiinnnnggg.

As Asuma-Sensei walked in the classroom. "Good day, as you all know Senior students. I'm Asuma and in this hour I will be giving you Math." Asuma said as he started to write things on the blackboard.

I tried to focus on the lesson for once since this is the year of exams, but let's say I failed and drowned in my thoughts as I thought about my parents.

"Naruto! Can you can give a answer to these problems, since you were thinking so hard about something." Asuma said as he sounded suspicious.

"173, Sensei." Naruto said as he watched outside the window like a second Shikamaru.

"That is correct..." Asuma said softly as he startled.

"_Normally, he only gets it right while he doesn't pay attention when he is thinking about something deeply." _Asuma thought concerned

"Dobe.. What is the matter now?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto

"Nothing, Teme." As Naruto woke up from his thoughts and started to act like his old self as he just hangs around complaining about how boring school is.

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.

The lesson almost ended, the only thing that was blocking my path to get the hell out of this class is the bell.

Trrrriiiinnnnggg.

**A hour later...**

"Finally! Break time." I said as I sat in the Cafe eating and drinking.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba and Shikamaru said as they joined me at the table. "Our class was such a pain, listening to Gai-Sensei's youth thing cheers." Shikamaru said while he leaned on the chair with his eyes almost closing from boredom.

"Well, my class was boring since only Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were there. And I had no inspiration to do something fun." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

On that moment, the girls were giggling again as they sometimes turned to see us.

"Argh, why do they keep doing that!?" Kiba almost yelled

I sighed as I just drank my coke and ignored the fact that whe were being watched.

**Sasuke's View..**

**(Omg!? Sasuke has a view to?... Yes..)**

As I walked with Neji and Sai to Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru and I saw the girls giggling again and thought.

"_How childish.."_

I sat down at the table and we started talking about why the girls are acting childish.

"It's the first day of school and all they can think of is romantic and us?" Kiba asked while he smacks himself on the head.

"I must confess, it really is starting to bug me." Neji said while he had his eyes closed focusing, hoping he wouldn't hear the girls anymore.

"It are girls, what did you expect.." Naruto said obviously.

"Pff, I never asked to be 1 of the 2 most popular guys in school." I said while I looked away.

"I don't really mind having them act that way." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Shut up Sai." Naruto said as he too looked away.

"We really sound like a bunch of children, whe really gotta do something about this and make sure we are not treated like some subjects of amusement." Shikamaru said while sighed

I sighed as I hated to say it, he was right and I had to do something.

"How about a Guy night only. We can hang out and get away from them." I proposed like it was our only option.

"Well, I'll come. It's been a long time since whe hang out." Naruto agreed

As they all agreed, the bell went off.

**After school...**

**5:13 Pm**

I went to the empty playground, enjoying to see the sun slowly going down. It was a place our group of guys always hang out to chill but for Naruto and me it was a place to get away from the world. Away from the fact that both our parents were death..

"What time did whe planned on going to the bar with the guys again?" Naruto asked clumsy

"7:00 Pm, Dobe." I replied little irritated

"Thanks Teme." Naruto grinned as he continued gazing at the sun.

**Sakura's View.**

**5:20 Pm**

I decided to walk through the park as I passed the playground, I saw Naruto and Sasuke relaxing and talking about something only those 2 could talk about.

"_So this is where they hang out huh.."_ I thought as I walked towards them

"So here are you guys hanging out." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura? What are you doing here, coming to get some information for you girls to talk about?" Naruto said teasing

"No, I.." I wanted to explain but..

"Let it go, Dobe." Sasuke said as he continued watching the sunset.

"I was just kidding, Teme" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes

I smiled as I watched how cute Naruto looked when he was admiring the sun.

Naruto noticed me staring and started asking "What is wrong Sakura?"

I blushed but before he could notice I turned my face, walked away and said "Nothing, I.. I was just looking if you weren't drowning in thoughts again." I laughed.

"_Good thinking, Sakura!" Inner Sakura said._

**At the bar.. 6:55 Pm..**

"Your finally here, now whe can start drinking and forget the stupid noise of giggling for a whole evening." Kiba said laughing

**1010 Chapter 1 End 0101**

Well, sorry that there isn't much of action nor romantic in this chapter but it was to get this story rolling . The characters weren't acting like they normally do, but that is because: A new year, first school day and not to forget another year of pain for the guys especially Naruto and Sasuke who will (BELIEVE IT! :P) will be a bit stalked later on.


	2. Kill him

I do **NOT** own Naruto, the characters nor the names they belong to Kishimoto.

I'm trying to type the story different, this way the story seems longer ^,^

**1010 Story Begin 0101**

**Naruto's View.**

"Let's get this evening started!" Kiba said as he sat down.

"What a pain this is, but I guess it's better hearing the girls chatter." Shikamaru said as he sighed and leaned with his chair.

"Well, anyway let's drink!" I said while I grinned.

Then the waitress came and whe all ordered a beer.

A moment later she came back with the beer and put the beer on the table.

"So, what now.." Sai said as he really had no idea what to do or say.

"We talk obviously." Neji said as he looked serious to his beer.

"About what.." Sasuke said as he looked like their was nothing to talk about.

"Ino is kinda cute." Sai said in a cheering voice.

Everybody looked with weird eyes and obviously I had to say something.

"Sai.. We are guys, whe talk about girls when whe are dating or having a relationship. That is the difference between us and them." I said as I catch my breath and thought about how the hell I could know that.

The rest looked with weird eyes with me but the difference was..

"What?! I... Everybody knows that!" I said as I drank my beer to ignore the fact they were startled.

"This subject is a pain, change it." Shikamaru said as he drank his beer.

"Ino has cute hair.." Sai said emotionless.

"SAI! YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP." I said as I almost smacked him.

"Dobe, calm down." Sasuke was saying to me as he mentioned the people were staring at me.

"See if I care." I said as I stared the people back with a dead look on my face.

Everybody was turning as they saw my look on my face, I smiled as I drank my beer.

As whe finished our beers, whe decided to walk threw the streets and check out the activities that where doing around 7:49 Pm.

"Check it out, a Discotheque!" Kiba said enthusiastic

"Let's party!" I said as I and Kiba ran into the Discotheque and ran to the bar

"Nice beat!" I said as I ordered a beer and walked to the corner and sat by the table

Kiba joined me, and some seconds later the rest did to.

"Slowpokes!" Me and Kiba said as whe laughed

"Hmpf, you guys are such childish." Sasuke said in a ignored tone

"Shut up, Teme." I said as I lifted a eyebrow

"I'm going to the bathroom." Neji said as he already walked away just lifting his hand.

We were watching him walking away and starting to talk about how worse this year is going to be.

"Sheesh, less partying because of the lame exams." I said as I rolled my eyes

"What a pain.. Less time to go cloud gazing." Shikamaru sighed

"Sheesh, it's just a exam." Sasuke said as he sounded like this evening was just bugging him

"I guess, whe are really not in the mood to do something since school is started.. I bet whe will be partying better after a week when whe all survived a week of boring classes." I said grinning as scratched the back of my head.

"Guys, there is a problem." Neji said as he returned.

"What." Sai said as he was curious to the problem, whe all needed a problem to bring things up to party ing, but not this problem..

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Ino said loudly as the rest of the girls where after her.

"What a pain." Shikamaru said as he smashed his head on the table.

"Hey, nice to see you all. Now leave, whe are having a private party." I said with a big smile on my head.

Ino was pretty ignored by the fact I said that, the rest of the girls where already holding her arm.

"What party? Drinking beer and talking about how lame school is." Ino asked angry

"That, and the fact to forget the giggling that hurts our ears so much." Kiba said

Sai stood up and said: "Come on, whe could just make it a exception."

We all stared at him, looked like whe all probably had the same idea.

"Ok, Sai they may join us. But cause you and Ino proposed it, you two have the honor of having a private party for yourself." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

They both agreed, the rest of the guys just laughed as whe watched them both going to the bar.

As the rest joined us, it was a little quiet until TenTen started talking.

**Sakura's View.**

"I never thought it would be so boring with the popular guys." TenTen said as she sighed but smiled

Kiba looked at her and said: "There was actually nothing to talk about since school just started, you can see this as a emergency party."

"Why is that?" Temari said with her arms crossing.

"Because listening to all of your giggling was such a drag." Shikamaru said as he drank his beer.

"Where the hell were you talking about anyway." Naruto said as he looked kind of curious

All the girls looked to each other and Hinata said: "W-we were talking about..."

"Celebrities ." I said immediately.

The guys looked at us with a suspicion.

"I don't care anymore, as long as I wont hear it again." Sasuke said as he looked away

"Can we talk about something else?" I said as I looked at Naruto

Naruto just sighed, stood up and said that he was going for a walk just to think about somethings.

"What is the matter with him?" Temari said as he walked him walk out the discotheque.

"Just let him walk." Kiba said

**Naruto's View.**

As I walked threw the streets of a busy street I just sighed as I was wondering what was bothering me, something just bumped in my head to think about somethings and now I don't know what.

"That's just great, I'll go back." I said as I turned but then..

I got pushed in alley surrounded by people in black clothes with a red cloud on their shoulders showing that they were some sort of gang.

"What do you want." I said as I just slowly put my hands in my pockets grabbing for my Yo-yo's.

"Uzumaki Naruto, whe are the Akatsuki. We are here to make your life a hell." Pain said.

I laughed and asked: "Because what stupid reason?"

"Your father." Itachi said.

I was standing their shocked as I was pushed against the wall by 2 members of Akatsuki. There were 6 Akatsuki members here included the leader.

"Listen up, a couple of years ago there was a Fox. He was cursed because he had unimaginable power but couldn't control it, it went on a rampage and attacked Konoha. But 1 man stopped him and that was your father Namikaze Minato, he fought the beast but lost and so he somehow sealed away the powers of the fox in a boy that boy was you, Uzumaki Naruto." Pain said as he walked to him.

"Impossible! The fox was killed." I said angry and confused

"No, it has been sealed into you and the fox is trying to take over your body and spirit. But whe are planning to use his powers to start a war." Itachi said.

"I don't belie.." I was trying to say but got punched in my face by the leader and in my stomach by the rest of the members .

"You will, and we will take use you to conquer the world but the time isn't right." Pain said as he and the rest of the Akatsuki left.

"Ugh, how can that be.." I thought as I collapsed on the ground on my back breathing heavily.

**Sasuke's View.**

"You really think he went this way?" Sakura asked

"Knowing the Dobe, he is just hanging around somewhere.." I replied as I walked.

Everyone was with me except Sai and Ino, the 2 lovebirds were a match as they were to busy with each other to look for Naruto since he was gone for a half hour.

"Hehe, maybe he is already flirting with someone." Kiba said teasingly to the group

"Come on Kiba, Naruto told you himself that he isn't the type of guy to look for a relationship." Shikamaru said as he leaned to the back with his arms supporting him.

"Wait, The Naruto, right?" TenTen asked as she was shocked

"Surely, 1 of the 2 popular guys of school could think about girls?" Sakura said as she walked.

I sighed and said: "We are popular cause the girls made us, doesn't mean we were asking for a relation to." As I rolled my eyes to right seeing somebody lie down in the alley.

I stopped and turned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I found the Dobe.." I said as I pointed to the alley.

Everybody was shocked, Naruto in the alley on the ground?

"Oi, Naruto what are you doing their?" Kiba asked as he slowly walked to him.

"*Kuch* I.. I just found some new friends." Naruto said while he was coughing blood.

The girls were all worried and were going crazy, what to do, what to do.

I just took my cellphone and was trying to call.

"No Ambulance." Naruto said as he was trying to stand up.

**Naruto's View.**

As I stood up, I slowly walked to the group, and started going to my apartment.

"Where are you going Naruto!?" Sakura asked in concerned tone.

I looked on the ground and said softly "I.. It's to dangerous to be around me.."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Dobe. We can fight you know." Sasuke was mentioning the guys and himself

I smiled and just started walking away.

"Not this one.. Not this one.. He will attack you, when you don't expect him to attack and you never will." I said as I was walking to my apartment disappearing in the dark.

"NARUTO!" Everybody yelled

**My place.**

Seeing my apartment was a mess again, I cleaned up a bit but first I took care of my little wounds. I was lying on my bed.. "_Why dad.. Why?"_ I asked myself as I think I probably would get a answer out of my Godfather if he would return of his journey to research for his book.

I felt asleep, forgetting the fact this day ever commenced.

**School time**

As I walked in school, the eyes were towards me.

In a day everybody of school knew, I was beaten up by someone strong. The girls were sad that such a handsome man got beaten up, and the boys were just wondering who it was.

I arrived at the door and opened it. I had History again..

All of my friends were watching me, but I didn't fell like watching back or acting cheerful so I just sat down in the middle in the back. I noticed that they all wanted to say something and ask some things, but I was ignoring them not to be mad but to make sure they won't get involved in this matter.

Kakashi-Sensei entered the room and looked at me with his lazy eyes and just walked to his desk and sat down.

"Ok, time to begin. Start opening op your History book and notebook." Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi looked at the first Chapter and was surprised.

"Ok, looks like today's lesson will be over the.. Kyuubi.." Kakashi said as he was watching Me unnoticed seeing that I was shocked.

"Kakashi-Sensei...." I said softly.

Kakashi looked at me with some curious eyes and said: "Ye?"

"Could.. I skip this lesson for today." I said softly hoping my friend wouldn't notice I was shocked about the chapter.

Kakashi startled as a few questions went threw his head like a train:

"_Did he know that the Kyuubi was sealed into him?"_

"_Did he also knew if he cannot control the power of the Kyuubi he would take over and go on rampage again?"_

Everybody was shocked and stared at me.. "Naruto.." Sakura said softly.

"What is wrong with you?" Kiba asked as he suspected something

I shook my head as I looked to Kakashi, ignoring the question of Kiba so they would not get even a little step further into my trouble.

"You can skip this 1, but only for now since I think your not feeling well." Kakashi said seriously hoping that the rest won't notice that he agreed only because the Kyuubi is sealed in me.

I walked out of class, turned my head seeing they all look concerned even Sasuke-Teme.

I just ignored them and went to the school roof, and lie down watching the clouds and sun.

"I wish I could always enjoy the beauty of the sun and clouds, but when _he_ takes control I'll probably won't be having such a great mood." I was saying softly to myself sad.

**I gazed at the sky and sun for 55 minutes....**

"Enough, gazing.." I said to myself walking to the small storage next to the roof door.

The storage wasn't been used and the principal gave it to me since she figured I would be spending some time there and I would like to play some music.

I only play guitar when something is bothering me, it's a way I put all my emotions in 1 song.

I took my guitar and sat on the edge of the roof and started to play guitar and sing the song:

Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone_

So, I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  


I stopped as I was watching seeing almost everyone from school watching and hearing me sing and play guitar.

"Ehh!?" I stood up and heard the girls say: "Awww.."

I growled softly and turned and jumped off the edge on the roof and was shocked again, my friends were standing their.

**Sakura's View.**

We all laughed seeing Naruto shocked to catch him playing guitar and singing, but that soon stopped as he looked down and still hoping we won't bother him with questions.

"Dobe, what has gotten in to you lately. We as your friends has a right to know." Sasuke said demanding.

"Either way, if I tell you guys or not it will end the same except if I tell it will come out worse if you count the school." Naruto said sad as he put his guitar in storage.

"Naruto, we wouldn't be your friends if we didn't accept you for who you are.." I said as I was making a step closer.

"It isn't your burden to bear.." Naruto said as he put his in his pockets and looked down, closing himself from outside.

Everybody shocked seeing his hair was turning red and his fox scarves were turning darker and nails started to appear.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Everybody yelled

**Naruto's Temporary View.**

"**Hey kit, finally I have contact with you." The Kyuubi said.**

"_!?.. Are you the Kyuubi?" I asked_

"**Yes, and I wanted to tell you, I'm not bad.. It's the curse its fault." The Kyuubi said**

"_What do you mean!? You attacked Konoha and killed innocent people." I said angry and confused_

"**I was a normal fox, until a man in a black coat put a curse on me and I gained 9 tails and went berserk.. You've gotta believe me." The Kyuubi said**

"_A black coat... Anyway, Lets say I believe you, why aren't you evil and berserk now?" I asked._

"**Cause, your strong enough to control the curse. That's why your father put it into you, he was almost equal to my strength but he knew he couldn't win so decided to seal it into you since he knew you were going to be strong." The Kyuubi said**

"_I get it, but aren't you trying to break free or something?"_

"**No, My body is nowhere to find. It's like it has been banished from the world. Besides, you've got a fascinating life and emotions. But anyway, when you need me just call me by my name via your thoughts." The Kyuubi said**

"_I will.." I said_

**Sakura's View Continued.**

Naruto was turning normal, but he passed out. Everybody ran to him and the guys lifted him up bringing him down while the girls called a Ambulance since they didn't want to risk having him at the school nurse since something weird just happened to him.

"_Naruto.. What's happening with you.." I thought.._

**At the Hospital...**

Everybody was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and he did but it wasn't good news..

"I'm afraid that Mr. Uzumaki is in a Coma that can only take for maximum 2 weeks but it could still …. Kill him." The doctor said with a sad look on his face.

I fell down on my knees as I couldn't imagine the yellow haired boy to die.

"Sakura!? Are you alright?" Ino asked worried.

"N-Not... Really.." I said as some tears fell down from my eyes.

"Sakura.." Hinata said as she helped me up

TenTen took my hand and said: "Let's just take a walk."

"It will help." Temari said as she took my other hand.

All the girls were walking outside.

**Sasuke's View.**

"A coma, what a pain.." Shikamaru said while he looked down with a sad look on his face.

Kiba looked the other way hoping to hide his sad face: "He won't die.."

Neji and Sai just stood their, Neji had no sad face and Sai had no emotions.

Even I, was even a little sad seeing the Dope in such bad condition.

"Can we see him, Doc?" I asked hoping to see him.

"Yes, you may but make it quick. Visiting hours are almost over." The doctor said

As we all entered the room seeing the Dobe lying in bed, his eyes closed and his arms straight down, you could still clearly see his wounds from the fight he got yesterday.

"Let's just go home, school is already over..." I said hoping to forget the fact that my best friend is close till death situation.

As the rest nodded, we all returned home..

**3 Days later...**

Me and the guys walked In Naruto's room just to see Sakura and the girls already their, while the girls sat on a distance.. Sakura sat next to him.

"Hey you guys, you're late." TenTen said grinning

We just smiled as we saw Ino already leaving with Sai, whe all sighed.

As we walked towards Naruto's bed, we watched him, Kiba was frowning.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Neji asked.

"I just wished, I was there to help him beat the people who did that to him." Kiba said angry and sad.

Hinata looked at Kiba and said: "You'll g-get hurt to..."

"The pain would be less harder then not able to help him..." Kiba said.

Temari stood up and asked: "How is he?"

"He is strong, he'll pull through but his eyes are still closed." Shikamaru said

**Sakura's Little View.**

"_His eyes.. I miss his Blue Sapphire eyes, his cheerful smile that can make your day from worse to the best.. Naruto, please pull through..." Sakura thought_

As a tear falls on Naruto unnoticed by the rest.

**Naruto's View.**

"_Naruto, please pull through.." A echo... "Sakura is that you?"_

"_**Kit, open your eyes." Kyuubi said.**_

I slowly opened my eyes.

Seeing my friends blurry, I smiled.

"Sakura..." I said softly.

"Naruto!?" Sakura looked to me with surprise.

**1010 Chapter Ends 0101**

Not much of a cliffhanger but it's fine xD.

Next chapter will have some parts NaruxSaku!

**Thank you for the review(s)! They really help a lot.**

**And not to forget the people that add this story to a list or something :P To make sure to know when its updated. I'm Dutch so forgive me XD.**


End file.
